


Two Ships Passing Closely

by Incaptainswanwetrust



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Smuff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:50:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incaptainswanwetrust/pseuds/Incaptainswanwetrust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Captain Swan one-shots and drabbles from Tumblr prompts and requests. Fluff, smuff, angst- it's all here ranging from T to M.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Return

**Author's Note:**

> WOW. WHAT A FINALE! I'm definitely going to have to watch it, specifically the Captain Swan scenes at least 30 more times. I'll be posting my tumblr prompts on here, for those who do not have a tumblr account, and I will be accepting any fic prompts via private messaging on here. My new motto for this hiatus is double the smut, double the fluff. Reviews are much appreciated- gives me a better idea of what's working, what everyone likes reading, and what not. What did YOU think of the finale?-Laur

After months of separation, pain, and torture, she’s back in his arms-back where she belongs. Holding her tightly, she squeezes back just as much, if not even stronger. 

He internally vows to protect her, his love, his swan, his Emma. He’ll never let her walk away without knowing that he loves her back. She swears to herself that this man, this hero, this love of hers, will never know pain and suffering, as long as she can help it. 

She holds his face in her hands, gently as if she can’t believe he is real- this is real. Silence surrounds them, but for the first time in many moons, the silence is comforting. 

His heart beats in tune with hers, their breaths match, and their eyes lock. 

“I love you,” she whispers into the night. Her gaze never wavers- it’s completely set on him. 

“And I love you,” emotion flowing forth from every word, every breath it takes to say these words he’s been longing to say. 

“You saved me,” she cries, as she touches her forehead to his. 

“No, my love. You saved me.”


	2. Familiarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She can't help but giggle to herself as she sees him fumbling around with the sword. It's quite adorable how even in this alternate reality, he finds ways to make her heart leap. He looks at her with such hope in his eyes- the same way she looks at him, back in their world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: WOW. WHAT A FINALE! I'm definitely going to have to watch it, specifically the Captain Swan scenes at least 30 more times. I'll be posting my tumblr prompts on here, for those who do not have a tumblr account, and I will be accepting any fic prompts via private messaging on here. My new motto for this hiatus is double the smut, double the fluff. Reviews are much appreciated- gives me a better idea of what's working, what everyone likes reading, and what not. What did YOU think of the finale?-Laur

She can't help but giggle to herself as she sees him fumbling around with the sword. It's quite adorable how even in this alternate reality, he finds ways to make her heart leap. He looks at her with such hope in his eyes- the same way she looks at him, back in their world.

She can't believe that in this reality, he's been cursed and even more so he's been cursed to be allergic to rum. Taking a swig from that flask, she couldn't even begin to explain her disappointment and disgust that it wasn't rum. She'll gladly pass on goat's milk from now on.

He still has the hook and he's still in the pirate garb, but he exudes a sense of innocence. Not cowardice- he did muster up the courage and confidence to come rescue her. He's much more trusting here- but it could be that he trusts her. The even in his state where he's blind to the fact that she's his love, his Emma, he still chooses to believe her, to see the best in her, to take her word. And for that, she can't help but love him even more.

She's known for awhile that she's fallen in love with Killian. Maybe not forthcoming to admit it, but this rush of feeling has overtaken her and she thinks back to when he told her that one day she would want him. Because it's true- she wants him in every way.

She hears him struggling to her side, and she takes a page out of his book and offers to help him out. The poor guy is blushing and stammering over his words- it's cute and she can't help but want to tease him even more. She reaches around him to tuck in the sword to his sheath and she hears his breath catch.

Goosebumps rain down her skin and her ears are ringing. She's heard that sound before- during the pillaging and plundering they are both fond of...very fond of. It's the same sound he makes right when she grasps him tightly in her hand, when she slowly teases him by grazing her tongue on the tip, when she holds him in her hand as she lowers herself on him. It's the noise he makes when she clenches around him, when she arches into him pulling him deeper into her, when he's right on the verge of emptying himself inside of her as he follows her into a state of complete bliss.

She pulls away from him, finding him blushing and looking at the floor, mumbling to himself that he's not very good at this- that he's just a one handed deckhand boy. He has no idea of how that sound has affected her- of how that's a sound she's become all too familiar with.

"Hey," she says, causing him to look up. Placing her hand on his cheek (she can't help it, it's natural instinct when it comes to him), "you can do this. It'll come back to you- good form and all." She smiles encouragingly at him, and she sees a flicker of motivation dance across his eyes. "But for now, we'll just have to keep practicing- to make up for lost time," she winks at him and he reddens.

She's brought back to a time when he said the same words to her, but in a much different context. After slowly ravaging her into a point where her body has molded into the bed, his scruff has left marks on her inner thighs, and her mind has been clear of all thoughts, except for those involving him, he'll whisper those words to her- we'll just have to keep practicing- to make up for lost time.


	3. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first hump-day of the hiatus (OH GOD, we have SO LONG TO GO)! I just wanted to write some Snow White/Mary Margaret especially after the mother-daughter scene we got in 4x20 Mother. Post 4x22. Reviews are very much appreciated and welcome.

She misses her everyday, this ache in her chest weighs heavy, making it hard to breathe. She sees her all around town- the yellow bug sitting outside the loft, her glasses on the coffee table, her leather jacket hanging on the coat rack. She swears that sometimes she can hear her daughter’s laughter resonate from when the wind hits the chimes outside her window. She just got her back- the wounds were beginning to heal and she could feel that they were back on track. Only for her to lose Emma again-so quickly that in the blink of the night, she’s gone. She whispers her worries to David in the still of the night, praying and hoping with all her heart that their daughter is safe. She wishes on every star she sees in the dark sky that they will find her and bring her back home. She cries when she thinks no one is home, for she is Snow White and she is the bearer of hope and optimism. She rocks her baby boy, telling him stories of how beautiful and strong and courageous and kind his sister is. Before she places him down for his nap, she always kisses his forehead and whispers, have courage and be kind, her heart breaking for she wishes she could have done the same for her daughter. 

She sees her husband crumble every night into her arms-the fear and frustration getting to him. She wipes the tears from his eyes when he wakes up from nightmares, gasping from breath, clutching her arms into his, crying out that he’s failed her…again. She knows he’s angry- angry that once again his daughter is gone, lost, and most likely alone. Many a night she’s had to stop him from punching the wall, upset that they haven’t brought her back yet. He’s trying to be there for Henry, but she knows that it’s hard because all he can see when he looks at his grandson is his daughter, his little girl. She finds him sitting in her bug, not moving or driving, just sitting, probably reminiscing the many stakeouts he has shared with his daughter. She knows he’s also crying when he thinks he’s alone- she drove to the sheriff station and found him, head buried in his hands, as the sobs and cries shook from his chest. As much as she wanted to go inside, she knew that he needed this-he needed to do this alone. 

She’s proud of Henry. His belief in his mother never wavers. His valiant efforts never go unmarked- every morning he’s either combing through Gold’s shop trying to find some book or clue to lead them and every afternoon, he’s sharing his findings with them. Even the smallest hint, he finds to be a victory, a step closer to finding Emma. The nights he spends at the loft, she hears him telling Killian and David stories about his “altered” past with Emma in New York- she can hear the childlike cadence from his voice how much he misses his mother. Sometimes he’ll catch her looking blankly at her bed or her seat at the dinner table and he’ll give her a big hug and tell her, don’t worry Grandma, we’ll find her. She keeps her promise to Emma that she’ll watch over Henry, making sure he’s well-fed and taken care of, and she knows that in his own way, Henry’s trying to do the same and make sure that she’s taken cared for. 

She was wrong about Killian. She thought he was a villain, a pirate, and a man who would never be good for her daughter. She was so very wrong, that she’s ashamed for having ever thought of these things in regard to him. Killian Jones is kind, he’s brave, he’s selfless, and he’s a hero. He watches over Henry, putting aside his fears and doubts when he’s in front of the boy. At night, he makes hot cocoa for the family, never forgetting the cinnamon- his own way of holding vigil for Emma. She remember how he fell to the ground once Emma disappeared into the thick of the sky, leaving no trace behind, his cries for her echoing through the town, so heartbroken that it pierced right through her. Her heart aches for this man- a man who loves her daughter unconditionally and unyielding. That very night, she let him know in no certain circumstances that he was staying with them in the loft. He thanked her with much gratitude, she couldn’t stomach the thought of him being alone after tonight. But she also admitted to herself that not having him with them wouldn’t feel right- he was part of their family now. That very night, she walked by Emma’s bedroom where he would be staying and found him kneeling on the floor, hands gently grazing the top of the bed, tears in his eyes. She knocked on the door, not wanting to scare him and approached him, kneeling on the floor next to him. No words were spoken at first, as if he was trying to gather up the courage to talk, when he revealed to her that it was at this very spot earlier that day that he believed that had his happy ending. He finally found himself to be a hero, someone worthy to be with Emma. His happy ending, he whispered, was to be with Emma. This whole time he’s feared losing it and now it has finally happened. She rubbed his back in a comforting way, not realizing how long it has been since Killian Jones has felt a mother’s touch and comfort. If she can’t be there for her daughter right now, she’ll be there for Emma’s other half. 

While she and David share a heart, she believes that Killian and Emma share a soul. His unwavering love for Emma is what keeps him going through the day- it’s what keeps him from wanting to knock out townspeople who whisper in fear about Emma being the new Dark One. Dark One or not, she knows that Killian will always love her daughter, just like her and David. But Killian Jones is human too and she knows that he goes back to the Jolly so that he can cry for his love, so that he won’t upset her, Charming, or Henry. He’ll explain that he needs to check on the ship, but he’ll return with red-rimmed eyes, which hold a look of heartache and despair. He’ll pick at his food sometimes and she’ll make him a grilled cheese- it’s Emma’s favorite, and he’ll smile gratefully at her before he begins to eat. Her and Charming entrust the dagger to his care, because they know that he will protect it with all his heart, with every fiber of his being. They want him to know that they trust him, that they know that he loves their daughter, that they believe he’s the right man for her, and that they believe in him and his ability to always find her. 

Her daughter pleaded with her and Charming to find a way to get rid of the darkness as heroes, but she’s no hero- she’s a mother. And with the help of her family, they will find her because that’s what this family does and they don’t like giving up. Putting her hand to her heart, she vows to her daughter, wherever she may be, that she is so very loved and that they will bring her home. 

-//-


End file.
